After five years
by Freefallen17
Summary: Max Returns to Arcadia Bay after five years to start her new life at Blackwell. Everything goes great until her day gets more weird by the second all because of something special that she thought she lost. AU very similar to the original game with some of the same scenes and dialogue but also very different. No rewind and no Psychotic Jefferson, and Rachel is alive.


**AN/** **This is something I thought of to see where it would go. Like what would happen if Max was caught by Nathan in the bathroom and how she never has to worry about seeing Chloe get shot. I also like Rachel it's a love hate thing with her so I wanted to keep her alive though she will only be mentioned like in the actual game which will most likely happen later on. I wanted to keep to the fic true to the game as possible changing only minor things, and cutting certain dialogue that I feel will work better later on. This chapter will also be sort due to feedback from the readers**. (I also get really bored at work, so this is what I do)

It's crazy how quick time goes by. Never have I ever thought I'd be spending five years in Seattle with my parents. Geez now that I think about it I left a whole life behind back in Arcadia. Its where I grew up, and made memories, though not all of them were great like being bullied but I'm pretty sure we all go through it at some point in our lives. Ive made some pretty decent memories here too, its not so terrible being here,just feel a warm spot of something missing.

Actually more like someone! Chloe!!! Just thinking about it makes me feel stupid, because I left my best friend, my freaking best friend back in Oregon to hurt. She lost her dad right before I left in a car crash, some ass hole had cut him off and he died on impact. I should have been there for her, but instead I move away leaving her with more of a lost, some friend I am right? I haven't even spoken to her since the move, which is weird because we use to be inseparable. She actually called me a few times but I was too afraid to answer not knowing what to say, and couldn't figure out why, especially at a time when she needed me the most.Anyway I just recently moved back to Arcadia Bay in order to finish off my senior year at Blackwell. It's one of the best schools in the country for photography, and my favorite photographer Mark Jefferson is teaching there, can't pass up on an opportunity like this. It's been a month now that I've been here, and I love all my classes and teachers so far, although I barely understand half of what's going on in Ms. Grants chemistry lab. Lucky for me I have Warren for that. He's such a geek, and has the weirdest taste in films. The guy loan me his flash drive to check out all of his what he call his cool factor. Not all of it was terrible but definitely interesting. It's pretty obvious that he has a crush on me, not to mention he has folder named "MAX" saved onto his drive which I still find a bit strange, but I let it be for now.

There's also Kate. She's such a ray of sunshine with a smile that can light up a whole room. It's funny because she's so caring, and welcoming never judging that I forget how religious her and her family are. But something has been off about her lately, I really noticed it today in Mr. Jefferson class right after Victoria and her little minions, AKA Blackwell rich popular pretty wannabes, through paper at her in class. Kate looked so sad like she didn't even notice anything was tossed her way. She wouldn't say much when I went to speak to her only that we should meet up later for tea and talk. She wanted to be left alone which I understood so I did just that. I started to feel weird and headed into the bathroom, which is where I am now standing in the mirror talking to myself. I felt an instant pinch in my stomach that send chills down my back, and cause a slight tense pain in my chest. I needed to cool off and breath for a bit, hoping that splashing water on my face would help. This feeling felt like guilt now that I think about it. My mind suddenly thinking about Chloe.

"Breath Max Breath!" I never stopped thinking about her. I thought about her the entire time in Seattle, and how close we were, and how we use to dress up as pirates, me always being Chloe's first mate. I giggled to myself as I thought about it slightly smiling. I actually carry around a picture of her and I dressed up in our gear. Chloe wearing a black pirate hat with a white skull on the front, her medium length blonde hair hanging down to her shoulder. "Sigh" Chloe looks so cute with her perfect smile, while me on the hand looks like a dork wearing a patch and a small braid in the back of my head. She was always the most attractive one growing up, although she never made me feel like I wasn't since she use to shower me with compliments on how cute she thought I was, plus she could never keep her hands off me. I don't mean that in a weird way or anything just that she always hugged me and man her hugs were so warm I missed them. I should really contact her soon. I stared at the picture a little longer as I heard the bathroom door open, and jumped in shock dropping the picture to the ground. I wasn't sure if I was going crazy or not, causing me to check my surroundings making sure I was in the right room, which I'm pretty sure I am. This confused looked appeared on my face as I see a boy walk into the girls bathroom. "Nathan" I said confused out of my mind. "What are you doing in the girls bathroom " He's pacing around talking to himself I'm not even sure if he heard me speak. The only thing he is saying is stay clam you can do this Nathan. I try calling out to him again to get his attention. "Nath-" Before I could finish he cuts me off yelling in my face. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT??? CANT YOU SEE THAT IM BUSY, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE NOW" I back away thinking to myself how this kids has some serious issues. "Sorry" I said in response as I walked of the bathroom not wanting to know what he has planned. If I'm being honest he kind of freaks me out a bit with his anger management issues"

Principle Wells is standing outside of his office with his arms folded as he watches everything happen in the hall. "Pull up your pants son, this is a school have some respect, and you young lady cover yourself up please...Zach and Juliet how many times do I have to tell you that the hallways are not for your PDA…" Wells is so strict at times I try to walk pass him but he noticed my head was down as I walked away from the bathroom, I guess I must have looked like I was up to something , because he immediately calls me over. "Maxine Claufield" "shit" I say to myself as I walk over slowly. I hate being called Maxine but I guess I have to let it slide since he is the principal. "Is everything okay? You look a little down" I stand there with my arms folded looking at him instantly telling him what I just saw. "I guess..". I paused to scratch the back of my neck, just this thing I do when I'm nervous. "I-I um- kind of just saw Nathan Presscot in the girls bathroom freaking out." I can suddenly see Principle Wells face change to a concern. "Are you sure Max" He asked folding his arm tighter against his chest. "Yes I'm pretty sure I know what I just saw" He takes a deep breath. "Are you going to do anything about it? I'm pretty sure this is a serious cause and invading privacy" He gave me this look as if I was trying to tell him how to do his job before he replied. "I'll take care of if Max just go back to your dorm room as I have another situation approaching that I need to deal with. Seems the girls bathroom is a popular place today. First Nathan now this delinquent I expelled shows up again. I must really love my job to deal with you all." He sighs shaking his head. "I'll look into this Nathan thing max, and don't worry I won't mention you said anything I'll say an anonymous source" I nodded my head. "Thanks principle wells" He gave a small smile as he walked away towards the bathroom. My eyes follow as I see a girl with blue hair walk in. That must be the person he was talking about. Although I didn't see her face she looks pretty good from the back… I mean cool, she's looks cool from the… ugh never mind I don't know what I'm trying to say. I'm so totally straight I don't know what I was thinking just now.

After such a long day I walk back to the dorms, all I want to do is lay down for a little and just clear my head,and stop guilt tripping myself even though I'm totally in the wrong, and why the hell was Nathan In the girls room??? Ugh stop thinking max you'll only hurt yourself. "Oh great!" I say to myself I see Victoria and her followers blocking the steps to the dorms. Why does the world hate me today?? "Oh look it's Max what's her face. Are you here to take my selfie!"Not now Victoria I just want to get through so I can rest. I had a long day and really don't feel like going back and forth with you right now" Why can't this girl just give me a break? "Well that's too bad, because we ain't moving" Shit why is she like this. I try to think of something to say but my tongue gets stuck and suddenly dry up like a fucking desert. I look forward to see Samuel the janitor climb up a ladder to paint the walls. All I could think about was the paint falling on Victoria and her crew as I walk away to sit on the bench on the opposite side. I can see Victoria talking shit, I hate that she gets me so worked up. I took a deep breath looking down at my feet for a moment, until I hear screaming and yelling. I turn around and I see the bucket of paint fall on to the girls. "Way to go Samuel!!"I laugh to myself as I hear him apologize, and Victoria pissed about her cashmere sweater. She order Courtney and Taylor to get her towels to clean up herself. I try my hardest to hold in my laughter as I walk backed towards her thinking that now was my chance to get in. "Something funny" Victoria said to me. I had completely forgot to stop smiling from laughing so hard. "I don't know you tell me. I mean I think it's a perfect time for that selfie now don't you?" I can see that she's not amused, and I instantly start to feel bad. "I'm not going to take your picture or anything. This is probably stupid of me to ask, but are you okay?" "Do I look okay max? Ugh Courtney and Taylor better hurry up with those towels… and I know you won't take my picture you're to kind unlike me. I'm sorry for what I said Max" Victoria moves out of the way for me to get through. I give her a small smile "Feel better Victoria" She stays silent.

Finally I can get some rest in my room. I open my door and put my bag down and sit on my bed. It feels so nice to be away from the world for a moment. I look for my phone to see if I had any messages and notice that the picture of Chloe and I was gone. "Shit max.. you're such an idiot you dropped it on the bathroom floor when Nathan came in. What am I going to do now? Oh man I hope the picture is still there i should go back and check for it. As soon as I get up I hear something vibrating.

Bzzz bzzz of course it's my phone looks like Warren is blowing up my phone again.Warren: Max!!?Warren: Make sure you check out NEKromantik on my flash drive?Warren: meet me in the parking lot. I'm going to need the flash drive back, so i can show you some more cool stuff.Shit I should probably give warren his flash drive back first before I go back to the bathroom, that way he doesn't blow up my phone more than he already had. Maybe if I'm lucky I'm just paranoid and the picture is there, and I'm over looking. Yeah let's just go with that because that picture means a lot to me.

Okay max time to pull it together. I search my desk for the drive to only find that it wasn't there, but instead a well written sticky note from Dana one of the vortex club members that includes all the popular people like Victoria. Luckily Dana was no where near as snobby like Victoria, she was so full of prep and spirit, guess that comes from being a cheerleader.

Her door was already open as I walked passed. I slightly knocked to be polite before going in. "Come in max" I walked in slowly to see Dana sitting up in her bed with her knees to her chin. She look down. "Is everything okay?" I asked since Dana was kind of a friend I and cared about her just as much as I did for Kate and warren. "I'm fine, thanks for asking Max. Warrens flash drive is on the desk. " I grab the drive and look back at Dana who has ear buds in her ear, before I can open my mouth to speak she does. "Don't mean to be rude max but I need to be alone at the moment. I have a lot going on that I need to think about. But we can definitely talk later" I nodded my head. "Of course, bye Dana" I said as I exit of the door and headed out to the parking lot.

"Oh great. There's Warren standing waiting in front of his new used car. Ugh why is he such a dork. "Hey Warren what's up?""Mad max, finally I thought you would never show " I laughed to myself. "Oh I've thought about it but I figured I'd be nice, since you did let me borrow this thing" I waved his drive in the air handing it to him. "Did you watch everything on it?" I honestly didn't watch much, could barely sit through half of them. I did want to ask about that one folder but nah it's not the time, and I really don't think I want to know. "Actually Warren I got pretty busy and didn't get a chance to" He laughs shaking is head. "Damn girl, you had it for the like a year." "Shut up it was only a week" Before either of us could say anything we were interrupted by the sound of my name. I turn around to see Nathan Prescott approaching me. "Max Claufeild . I know it was you. I know it was you who told the principle about me. He said anonymous source but I know it was you, little bitch" I bit down on my lip getting nervous as to what he was going to do. "Leave her alone." Warren jumps in to my defense. "Do not touch me Nathan shouts as he knocked Warren to the ground turning his attention back to me. Shit max what did you do? "Take a Step back Nathan Prescott " his hands reach to my neck. " Don't tell me what to do. No one tells me what to do I have people for that." Just my luck all I wanted to do was relax and find my picture that I'm praying that is still in my bag, and not picked up the floor of the bathroom.. yet hear I am being half straggled by this douch bag Nathan. His grip lighten as a truck pulls up behind him. I looked up to see who was in the drivers seat. "Max?" The voice from inside the car said. "Chloe?" Holy shit! Can this day get anymore weird. "Get in Max" I jump into the truck, Nathan still yelling kicking at the truck, Warren taking charge of Nathan as we drove off. I say there in silence suddenly forgetting how to breath. Is this really Chloe? Wow! She looks so different. Oh man I so totally complimented her today of her back...Ugh shut up max. The blue hair is cool though, she looks beautiful, she always was but wow. Okay max get it together. "Oh Thanks Chloe" Chloe said with sarcasm in her tone. " You could at least pretend you're excited to see me. " I'm just sitting there taking a deep breath, blown away on this new Chloe that is sitting next to me or maybe it's the same Chloe, just with different hair and Clothes. " I am so glad to see you. Today has been such a weird day and thanks Chloe it make perfect sense that I'd see you today" she shakes her head an chuckles. "After five years you're still Max Cauldfelid " I smile suddenly thinking about the picture again, even though the real Chloe is sitting right here next to me. I bend down looking in my bag "shit" I said softly out loud. "You okay Max" Chloe asked as I move away from my bag and look up at her. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just kind of dropped something really important today, and I'm freaking out a bit that I can't find it" "Well how about we go back to my place, and we can talk about it and help you figure out where it is"

With the day I had I'm pretty sure anything is possible to happen at this point. Being in Chloe's truck, going to her place was the last thing I expected to happen today. I stay silent for a while as I don't know what to say suddenly feeling nervous, each time I take a quick glimpse at Chloe hopping she doesn't notice. Luckily for me Chloe was able to knock me out of my slump and start up a conversation.

"So how does it feel being back in Arcadia "I turn towards her with a small smirk before I spoke. "Honestly it feels a little weird, but at the same time it still feels like home like I never left especially now""I'm guessing Seattle sucked hard""No, it was great. Big and beautiful perfect for taking photos. But something was missing here, which didn't allow me to be truly happy, so I came back. ""Please girl,you came back for Blackwell academy ""Of course, it's one the best schools the country, plus my favorite teacher Mark Jefferson""So you came back for a teacher, and not you're best friend" I knew Chloe would be upset didn't expect anything else. I was terrible friend for leaving her when she needed me most, but I didn't have a choice."Don't you think I'm excited to see you""No! You were happy to wait five years without a call or even text" One thing I couldn't deny was that she was right, didn't even contact her once while I was away in Seattle no matter how bad I wanted to, it means nothing. "What was I supposed do, not like I had a choice" Chloe's tone really showed how much she hurt and it was all my fault. "You could've said no" If it was that easy believe me I would have said no in a heartbeat but it wasn't. There was no way my parents would have even considered me staying Arcadia without them. "I didn't order my parents to move just to fuck you over Chloe" It was true but there was no way Chloe would understand that, at least not now while she was all angry with me. "You've been at Blackwell for almost a month without letting me know. Nuff sad" And just like that the conversation was over before it even started. I kept my head out the window for the rest of the ride, I've officially lost the battle and I was willing to throw the towel as I knew there was no way I could win against Chloe in a argument.

With a blink of an eye all the trees and fall leaves come to an end as we pull into Chloe's drive way. The house hasn't changed at all in five years, the unfinished paint job having to do with must of it. It takes me a second to get out of the car. It almost feels weird being back here, but feels warm at the same time allowing myself to take it all in. "Come on in don't be shy" Chloe says from the door. "The house still looks nice" I say back. "Home shit home"


End file.
